Pokemon TRI
by Shinnypichu88
Summary: TEMPORARY HAITUS, REORGANIZING THE STORY AND MAKING IT MORE... STORYISH (i think some charicters are acting out of character...and mary-sueish) WILL WORK AS FAST AS I CAN, SORRY FOR THE DELAY... BUT DONT WORY STORY WILL "STAY THE SAME" SORY FOR THE CAPS K
1. Level 1 Team Burning Thunder!

**Pokemon**** TRI**_  
_

_Butheiria, a continent that looks like a boot kicking a hacky sack sits in the middle of the Red Sea and Big water; it is a land full of lush green fields, crystal clear waters, and frozen Tundra's. home to over 3000 Pokémon. Our story takes place in a town known as Bedrock! And tells the story of the Pokémon rescue team, known only as…_

_ Team Burning Thunder!_

**Level 1 = Team Burning Thunder!**

_Flashback_

_"Hey, Chi, what did that Bellosem say to you?" Luffy asked, he was curious._

_"Drop it Luffy." Chi warned_

_"But you looked pretty shook up,"_

_"I said drop it." Chi said sternly_

_"Alright, alright, no need to get all butthurt about it."_

_The two teammates were making their way to said bellosem's home, Luffy wasn't sure why but he wished Panda had come along._

_He had a Gut feeling, he would probably need the oshawott's help. after walking in an awkward silence for about ten minutes, the teammates finally arrived at their destination and Chi proceeds to knock on the front door._

_End of Flashback_

"Don't you idiot's understand! You're nothing! You were all part of my plan, and thanks to you I will gain what rightfully belongs to me!" the Granbull yelled as he moved closer to the Pokémon who was clutching a book in its arms. Suddenly a yellow object came flying toward the Granbull who was too busy putting down his former friend to notice.

"Shut the hell up, YA BASTARD!" the object, which turned out to be a Pichu yelled before slamming into his target, the force of the attack was enough to throw the Granbull back with the Pichu only suffering recoil.

"What?!" He growled, "how dare you!"  
The enraged Granbull yelled in shock as he stood up and charged at the Pichu, only to be thrown back by a Mach punch.

"No no no, your fights with me, Mizono," the Monferno said as he glared holes in to the Granbull he hit.

"Chi?! It can't be, you were in that rescue team! But I killed you and that hideous rat!"

"Please! Your trap couldn't kill a retarded Magicarp!" Luffy yelled "and who are you calling hideous, ya bastard!"

"It's over Mizono, your plan backfired, Surrender!"

"You just don't get it do you Chi! My plan can't be over if it never started! This is simply me getting back what's rightfully mine! Now Gloria, GIVE ME THAT BOOK!" Mizuno roared as he charged at said Pokémon, suddenly he found himself on the ground, clutching his gut in pain, Chi he realized, had used a Mach Punch on him, AGAIN! He couldn't go down this way! he wouldn't.

It would seem Chi had become a problem

and that meant he had to die.

_RAGE!_

When the Monferno noticed the look in Mizuno's eyes, he know things were about to get way harder. He had to get serious now, or he may even die.

Chi managed to easily dodge the enraged Mizuno, it was pretty easy, he was faster than Mizuno and it helped that his old friend was attacking him in blind Rage. Finally, he used the Flame Dance, but to his shock, he realized what his old friend had done.

_He's using Daunt!_

That moment of realization was all Mizuno needed to land a devastating blow on Chi, effectively removing him from the battle, but before he could finish him off Mizuno noticed what Gloria had done.

"No, NO! What have you done!" Mizuno yelled coming out of the Rage technique and staring in horror as the book he so rightfully deserved burned to ashes.

"What I needed to do." Gloria answered, she had done what needed to be done, if she hadn't then Chi might have been killed. Unfortunately she realized she didn't plan ahead and now she was Mizuno's new target.

"You Bitch!" Mizuno roared as he charged at the now horror stricken Bellossom, who realized she was doomed. Suddenly Mizuno felt his muscles go stiff.

_Paralyses, but ho-_

_He had forgotten about the Pichu!_

"It's over; every attack I've hit you with has been electric. Remember that Thundershock I used on you during our first fight, how about the Volt tackle I used on you when we got here?," the Pichu asked, suddenly Mizuno finally realized what the small Pokémon was talking about, "all those attacks left some electricity, the electricity built up in your system, and thanks to my Thunder Wave I can guarantee you won't be going anywhere unless someone gives you a Cheri berry, or a Paralyze heal."

And Mizuno finally realized what it felt like to be trapped.

…

Chi awoke to the angry shouts of Luffy, it seemed like they failed the mission, just great. But, Chi had to wonder…

What happened while he was out?

He looked around, and noticed broken furniture from his fight with Mizuno, Luffy arguing with Squrt, and Gloria-

_The Book!_

He asked Gloria and she had sadly informed him of the books demise, he didn't push the matter any further.

But he had to wonder, how did Luffy beat Mizuno?

…

"Aw come on, how does his count as a failure!" The Pichu yelled.

"You didn't protect the book like the mission told you to, and you beat up the client. Even if he turned out to be bad in the end, you still didn't fulfill the mission, and then there's the fact that the book was destroyed, Luffy I think it's pretty obvious why you failed." The Blastoise explained

Luffy had no comeback, she was right. But, that didn't mean he had to be happy with the outcome, so he decided to sit in a corner and wait for Squrt to finish interrogating Mizuno.

…

"Thanks again Chi," Gloria smiled, she had to get over Mizuno, he had betrayed and tried to kill them. No matter what he said, that book belonged to her Father, and she had promised to protect it from anyone who wanted to get their grubby little hands on it

Protect it or destroy it. That's what her father had told her, and she complied. It's secrets would follow her to the grave.

"No problem Gloria, I'm sorry, for everything." He rubbed the back of his own head gently.

"It's no problem really." She smiled, sincerely.

"Well I just wanted you to know that, see ya latter," and with that Chi went on his way, Gloria watching him go.

_Idiots, the both of them_ Luffy thought as he looked at his friend and then at Gloria. Well it was Chi's life after all, so what he decides isn't his problem. At least he was starting to mend his old Bonds.

Chi really missed his old friends, even if he didn't show it.

_The Bastard._

**Shinnypichu88's Author Notes: i really liked writing this chapter, and don't worry i have a good plot in mind, for now just bear with these "filler" chapters, everyone needs to get to know the characters right? and if anyone wants to know the whole story (you know the beginning of the chapter) then your going to have to wait! :D **

**and let's give a BIG!** **thanks to _peculiar puppet_ for beta reading the first 4 chapters for me, without him (or her, I'm not really sure and i think it's rude to ask)  
**

**Next Time!  
**

**a few Level ?'s  
**

**Review if you have any questions comments and concerns!  
****  
**

**And sorry about the Pecha berry thing, i meant Cheri!  
**


	2. Level 2 A Sick Day?

**Pokémon TRI**

_Butheiria, a continent that looks like a boot kicking a hacky sack sits in the middle of the Red Sea and Big water; it is a land full of lush green fields, crystal clear waters, and frozen Tundra's. home to over 3000 Pokémon. Our story takes place in a town known as Bedrock! And tells the story of the Pokémon rescue team, known only as…_

_Team Burning Thunder!_

**Level 2= A Sick Day?**

The guild building was attached to a large tree that seemed to house its members; one such room was occupied by a sleeping oshawott. Why was he in bed? He was currently suffering from the flu, and it was so bad that it interfered with his sleep. So Squrt had decided to make him some medicine (because the actual health specialist was out) and as a result, the oshawott, Panda, was finally able to get some shut eye...

But there was a reason why Squrt shouldn't cook, or bake, or make anything that required someone to mix ingredients...

...

_"Whe-where am I?" Panda said aloud, looking around he noticed his surroundings..._

_He was in a beautiful blue field, flowers had completely surrounded him._

_Panda decided he was nowhere near Bedrock or Butheiria, so the very first thing he had to do was find a way back home, he also noticed he wasn't feeling feverish anymore, that was a good sign, now he could put all his energy into finding a way home!_

_With that in mind, he got up and decided to follow a yellow brick road that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. While he was walking on this road he passed by a yellow ocean, a deformed purrloin who was chasing a small deformed politoad, a giant deformed slaking holding a sword and wearing weird clothing and a small deformed chimchar sitting on its shoulder wearing similar clothing apparently they were looking for some place called soul society, but took a left turn at Albekurky, a weird looking structure with more deformed Pokémon touching it, and a giant deformed shiny charizard, who was destroying a large city while fighting a yellow deformed hydreigon..._

_it was official, where ever he was, he was not on any map because Panda was sure these..."events" would of caught some attention._

_Every single Pokémon he saw seemed to have parts at places they shouldn't. The Chimchar seemed like it had its limbs ribbed off and rearranged like some sort of Mr. Potato head._

_He felt like he ate a few spoiled berries._

_Panda was caught completely off-guard; the ground shook violently underneath him. He was helpless as he sank deep within the planet as the ground underneath him crumbled in to smithereens. He tried to hold on to a ledge, but to no avail. The ledge he help on to for his life dispersed in to many pieces, the weak Pokémon fell deep within the crater._

_..._

_Panda awoke to the sound of more deformed pokemon, these pokemon were all wearing the same thing, it reminded him of school... when panda looked at his arms, he noticed they were longer and weren't white anymore, they also weren't his._

_He screamed and ran away, he left the classroom and was trying to figure out what was happening. Nothing seemed natural, nothing had seemed to fit. Had he became completely insane?_

_Finally he got outside, but tripped and fell into a small puddle. He stood up, sulking and confused, when he noticed something strange. He looked in to the puddle hard, a sheer look of horror crept on to his face once he noticed his body took a turn to the worst._

_He was one of them, an abomination! He couldn't return home like this! He'd be an outcast._

_He screamed in agony, and suddenly a dark cloud of evil spewed from his mouth and shot toward the sky. the sky that reminded him so much of his own, and covered it with darkness and wails of agony... the people who witnessed this event began to scream and run around like headless chickens but Panda didn't care about that now, his vision darkened and he fell unconscious..._

_..._

_When Panda awoke, he found himself underwater, but that didn't matter to him, he looked around and spotted a clampearl! He decided to look at its pearl and was relived with his normal appearance staring back at him, it was all a bad dream._

_Thank goodness._

_Suddenly he saw a deformed goldeen and corpfish holding a deformed jynxs and swimming toward the surface as if their lives depended on it, or maybe the jynx's life... he knew all water pokemon could breathe under the sea but a jynx's could not so they probably wanted her to breath, but he had to think..._

_Wouldn't the pressure of being this deep kill her?_

_He decided to swim in the direction where the deformities came from and arrived at an eerie cave, upon entering he came face to face with a deformed octillery... and decided to ask it where he was, and for directions back to Butheiria, because he certainly wasn't anywhere near there anymore._

_"Excuse me, do you know where i am"_

_The "pokemon" remained silent, suddenly it began to speak...but he couldn't understand it._

_"I can't understand you!" He shouted in agony._

_The Pokémon looked offended and started to "roar" with anger, finally she attacked him, she missed, but it was still very rude, she kept attacking hoping to hit the poor oshawott, who just dodged left and right._

_"You jerk, I just needed directions," Panda yelled before using Whirlpool to restrain her, Water Pledge to attack her, and finishing her off with an Iron Tail to the head._

_But, panda was sick of surprises, so he used Aqua Jet to escape the crazy Pokémon, who was now bleeding and unconscious, he didn't notice the sharks that entered the cave, or the more blood that slowly rose from its entrance._

_It was probably a good thing he used Aqua Jet to flee..._

...

"And that's what I gave him," Squrt answered looking at the sleeping Panda, who was breathing heavily, his fever had passed, now it seemed like he was having a nightmare, one he couldn't leave.

"And why did you leave him alone?" A chansey asked.

"Helga, I had to head down to the "richer" part of town and interrogate some stupid granbull, who thought it'd be funny to scam my rescue team guild," Squrt answered. "And then wait because Luffy managed to paralyze the guy so bad he couldn't speak properly!"

"Well then,'" Helga was interrupted when Panda suddenly jerked out of bed and scrammed away like a horrified school girl does when she finds out the "love" of her life died.

"NO! no more, I don't care if Snape stole your car, i don't care if he's a rapist, I don't care if you're the "good guys", I don't care about some freaky picture, all I care about is the DEATH of Ebony Darkness Dementa whatever the fuck her name is! And the destruction of the ABOMINATION you call the world!" Panda yelled before screaming in agony and terror before fainting.

The two Pokémon in the room, the guild master Squrt, and the guilds health specialist Helga, looked at the oshawott with wide eyes.

"I think I know what you did Squrt, we need a Lum Berry, a Jaboca Berry, and a Rowap Berry if we're going to fix this," Helga said

"What did I do?" Squrt asked

"You made a medicine that can easily cure any illness but can cause insanity via dreams." Helga answered.

"Oh, that's not good at all... what's this illness called?" Squrt asked

"Mymoteralis." Helga replied

"really?" Squrt asked, astonished that such a thing exsisted

"pff, hell no, he just had a nightmare retard."

Eventually Panda regained consciousness and forgot all about his horrible nightmare.

**Shinnypichu88's Author Notes: well what do you think? good, bad, so and so? the next chapter is Level 3: Ghost Story!**

**And please give a big thanks to _peculiar puppet _for beta reading this chapter thanks to him I'm finding out how much errors my old stories had :D ****There may or may not be some Level ? story's next... but still you should r****ead and review any questions, comments, concerns, or requests!  
**

**Until next time :D  
**


	3. Level 3 Ghost Story

**Pokémon TRI**

_Butheiria, a continent that looks like a boot kicking a hacky sack sits in the middle of the Red Sea and Big water; it is a land full of lush green fields, crystal clear waters, and frozen Tundra's. home to over 3000 Pokémon. Our story takes place in a town known as Bedrock! And tells the story of the Pokémon rescue team, known only as…_

_Team Burning Thunder!_

**Level 3 = Ghost Story**

Ron didn't particularly hate his job he just disliked the long hours and low pay. Besides this was the only place willing to hire the wartortle, he had a habit of losing his temper, so when the owner of the museum came to him and offered him a job, he couldn't refuse. Besides he needed the Poké to support his family. A family he cared for deeply and was willing to put his life on the line for. A sudden noise caught his attention and he decided to investigate, if he had looked behind him he would have noticed five figures crawling down the wall and toward the vault he had been guarding.

He arrived at where he believed the noise had come from but didn't see anything out of place, suddenly his instincts screamed at him to move and he complied,

Only a little too late…

Shadow claw his him on his good arm, if he had been a little slower it would of took his head off. He turned to face his attacker and was horrified at what he saw.

He was out numbered eleven to one, and in the distance he noticed five more of them trying to open the vault he would of kept thinking things along these lines if it hadn't been for the fact that the sableye were preparing another attack, it would seem he wasn't getting out of this one alive. So he decided he may as well take as many down with him as he could. Contrary to popular belief ghost Pokémon weren't immortal, just hard to kill. And so he charged using Ice punch to batter away any charging foes and Icy Wind for those who were getting bright ideas, but he was still outnumbered and had been out of shape for a while so it was no surprise that he missed some of the sableye and was hit by a few Shadow Claws. Still he refused to go down without causing some sort of damage to the other team, so using all the PP he could muster, he unleashed his ultimate technique Blizzard and he managed to freeze many of the sableye and even hit some of the items on display, thus activating the museums alarm system. But he didn't notice the shiny sableye behind him until it was too late.

His last thoughts went to his family, his only regret being how he wouldn't get to say goodbye. And with that his head it the floor a few seconds before his body followed.

…

The sableye was livid, that stupid wartortle had ruined the plan and now he and his comrades had to flee with nothing to show for it but wounded pride, at least they killed the one responsible. But it didn't satisfy Kurt in the slightest, picking up the wartortles body he decided to look for anything of value on him, and after finding his wallet, he saw something that made his day.

The Pokémon had a family, so it would seem like Kurt could take out his frustrations on them. Just thinking about their screams made him feel all tingly inside. With that in mind he joined his comrades as they fled, not noticing that he had left the wallet behind after tearing the family photo out.

**Shinnypichu88's Author Notes: well what do you think? This is the introduction to the Ghostly Avengers arc and there will be lots of little plot devices found in it that will be used and mentioned again latter. still sorry for the long wait it took me a while to decide how i wanted the chapter to go, i haven't decided on a name for the next chapter but don't worry it'll be released soon. if there are any mistakes just PM me or comment it. But I'm almost positive there are no typos (grammar, no idea) anyway I think I'll release a Level ? To explain Ron a little bit. see ya next time! R&R**


	4. Level 4 The Test, discovering a crime

**Pokemon TRI**

_Butheiria, a continent that looks like a boot kicking a hacky sack sits in the middle of the Red Sea and Big water; it is a land full of lush green fields, crystal clear waters, and frozen Tundra's. home to over 3000 Pokémon. Our story takes place in a town known as Bedrock! And tells the story of the Pokémon rescue team, known only as…_

_Team Burning Thunder!_

**Level 4 = The Test, discovering a crime.**

Why was he here again?, oh ya he needed to pass the Rescuer Exam so his team could explore the Cardiac Ruins. He still remembered the conversation like it was yesterday (and no it was not yesterday, it had been about three day's traveling north from Oceanview to get to Newcaprica)

_Flashback_

"_What do you mean you don't have a Badge?!"_

"_I never got one I didn't even know they existed until an hour ago, Ya Bastard!"_

"_How did you not know what a Badge was, you need a Badge! They won't let you into most places without one, are you serious about being a Rescuer!"_

_They had been going at it for a while now, it all started when Chi suggested they try and explore the Cardiac Ruins, after the team agreed Luffy asked how Chi planned to get in, as it was closed off to the general public. The Playful Pokémon had looked at Luffy like he had grown a second head and said they'd obviously use their rescue badges. This caused Luffy to ask what he meant by rescue badges, one thing led to another and after a couple of minutes the team learned the truth, their "leader" didn't have a Badge and without a badge he couldn't be considered an official rescuer, just a civilian who could use his powers, like a bandit. Then Chi and Luffy got into an argument, one that was kind of still going on._

"_Well Ya Bastard, where am I supposed to get one of these "badges"," Luffy asked, he had given up trying to argue, his fault for being misinformed. _

"_You have to take the Rescue Exam and pass," Chi replied matter of factly "if you manage that they give you a Normal Rank Badge that can be used to enter a few places not open to the public, but If you want to go on this mission you'll need at least a Bronze Rank Badge like Panda or a Silver Rank like me," Chi said before giving Luffy a smug look_

"_Ya Bastard, You don't have to be all smug about it!"_

"_Smug, who's being smug?" Chi answered sarcastically _

"_Anyway," Panda said hoping to interrupt yet another argument "this year the exams will take place in Newcaprica," Panda continued not noticing Luffy's surprised look at the mention of Newcaprica "you're lucky we found out you didn't have a Badge when we did, the exams begin in five days, plenty of time to make it to Newcaprica and find the exam site," Panda said as he closed the book he had been reading "if you're worried about us ditching you to explore the Ruins, don't, we promise we won't go without you, so hurry up and pack, you're going to have to find the Exam Site on your own,"_

_End of Flashback_

So here he was, the place he hated with every fiber of his being, Newcaprica the place he tried so hard to run away from. Well he just just here for the exam after he passed it he'd return to Bedrock, nothing to difficult. If he was lucky he wouldn't run into any old faces, with that in mind he decided to find the Café Panda told him about, the café where the first phase of the exam would begin. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone look at him like she'd seen a ghost.

…

"Uncle Ron's dead?" it took Panda about a minute to proses what Squrt was telling him, his uncle Ron was dead, killed by a group of thieves that stole some hundred year old rock. The worst part was that they hadn't been caught yet, they managed to get away and the authority's had done nothing! They hadn't even tried flinging them! It made his blood boil, but he kept his cool, he was supposed to be the calm and collected one, crying in outrage was Chi or Luffy's job. Wait! Chi of course, he knew what he had to do

"Aunt Squrt, can I investigate this matter myself," he looked surprisingly calm, only his eye's betrayed his feelings, he'd get to the bottom of this and find the one's responsible. It was the only way his uncle could rest in peace.

…

_Wow so many Pokémon came to take the exam? I'm feeling a little intimidated _Luffy thought as he looked around the room, there were all sorts of Pokémon present, from snorelax to natu if they were here that meant they were also after the same thing, it made him wonder what kind of test this was? And if more than one participant could pass, feeling more intimidated by the second he looked down at his tag, it read 501 and he guessed it meant he was the five hundredth and one participant. That was a lot of Pokémon! Just thinking about it made him nervous. He decided to sit in the corner and not be noticed, passing the time by looking around the room. He noticed more and more Pokémon entering through the elevator, when were these exams going to start! He was brought out of his thoughts when a Lairon approached him, looking rather curious.

"Luffy?"

The Pichu turned to face the Pokémon, before his eye's grew wide, fate really liked to shit with him sometimes.

"y-y-yo Fabian, long time no see" Luffy replied nervously, not missing the curious expression turn into one of anger and annoyance.

…

Panda found Chi sitting by the lake fishing like he and Luffy usually did only now Luffy wasn't there. He was off taking an exam he should of passed before even joining Silver Shell (the guild) He decided to get it over and approached the Monferno who had finally noticed his presence.

"Chi, I need your help."

**Shinnypichu88's Author Notes: and that's it for Level 4, hope you liked it, maybe now I can focus on my autobiography that's due Tuesday, wish me luck, and sorry if there are any mistakes, my Beta walked out on me ****, next time Luffy struggles to face his past and Panda tries to find truth. As for Chi, he's just along for the ride. Level 5: The Test: Phase 1, a noteworthy discovery! Until next time and remember R&R!**


	5. Level 5 The Test: Phase 1, a noteworthy

**Pokemon TRI**

_Butheiria, a continent that looks like a boot kicking a hacky sack sits in the middle of the Red Sea and Big water; it is a land full of lush green fields, crystal clear waters, and frozen Tundra's. home to over 3000 Pokémon. Our story takes place in a town known as Bedrock! And tells the story of the Pokémon rescue team, known only as…_

_Team Burning Thunder!_

**Level 5= The Test: Phase 1, a noteworthy discovery!**

"y-y-yo Fabian, long time no see" Luffy replied nervously, not missing the curious expression turn into one of anger and annoyance.

"Ya Luffy it has been a long time, where'd you go? We all thought ya died," Faibian said his voice full of malice "poor little Rosa was crying her eye's out, and you were fine this whole time" Luffy looked down, not sure what to say "just wait till your parents here about this, they'll freak," the Lairon laughed not noticing Luffy's sudden change in demeanor

"I really don't think my parents should even be informed of this meeting, it'll cause unnecessary worry you know," Luffy said, his nervousness forgotten "now Fabian my good old friend, will you do me the honor of shutting your moth till this stupid test is over?" Luffy asked giving his old friend a bright smile that would have put a certain actor to shame.

…

Meanwhile, in a world nowhere near Luffy's, Tsuruga Ren sneezed unfortunately this sneeze happened during filming and not just any filming, but **THEE** filming, the director had wanted the entire movie to be filmed in one go, so he could break the world record and make a successful movie that would bring him millions and world renowned fame. It was so close too, they just had to hold out for another minute. But Ren's sneeze had ruined the shoot, a shoot that had already taken five hours.

The director did the only thing he could think of in this situation,

He cried.

And the other actors (apart from the one responsible and his "Temporary Manager") soon joined him. The temporary manager tried to make everyone feel better by repeatedly bowing and apologizing but the damage was done, the next day the director apparently shot himself. But the one responsible and his "kōhai" never found that out (which was weird, because the director was rather famous) and continued their daily lives.

The only evidence of what had happened had been that one of Mogami Kyokos "demons" had escaped from its "mother" (and the Skip Beat dimension itself) vowing Vengeance on the one responsible.

…

Fabian was so shocked by Luffy's sudden change in demeanor that he had stayed silent, but his silence didn't last long as a voice was heard by all the participants.

_**Alright maggots listen up, we are about to begin the Rescuer Exam! If you remember correctly you all entered through an elevator! Now pay close attention because I will not repeat myself. **_As he was talking part of the wall opened to reveal a flight of stairs next to the elevator _**you are running short on time and can't afford to make any mistakes, what you're after must use the door located at the back of the room, now, will you choose the elevator, or the stairs? You have five minutes, begin! **_Once his sentence was finished many of the Pokémon began running toward the stairs and elevator, trying to get in before the other. Luffy was about to follow them until he realized something, _who said the elevator and stairs were or only choice? _He thought.

…

Fabian headed back to his group after the announcement ended. The Pokémon, seeing as they couldn't all use the elevator had chosen the stairs, they (Fabian and Co.) needed to come up with a plan of action, before the exam had started he had gone to talk to Luffy when he noticed the young Pichu exit the elevator, it wasn't that difficult to spot a Shiny Pichu especially sense he wore that stupid headband (Focus Band) Genet and Rosa had looked murderous when they spotted him, and Fabian decided to make sure the Pichu was really Luffy, his thoughts were confirmed. but before he could question him further the exam had begun (Luffy had also startled him) so now he was together with his friends (the group) discussing how to go about the exam.

"Hey Fabian was that Luffy just now?" Rosa asked glaring in the Pichu's general direction she was still pretty pissed off about his disappearing act but that was obvious.

"ya it was, but enough about that what are we going to do about the test?" Fabian asked trying to change the subject.

"we should hurry up and get to the stairs, we have about two minutes before the test ends and I don't want to fail it in the first phase," Genet said as she headed for the stairs, the elevator remained crowded as Pokémon were desperately trying to fit inside it, this caused the line to snap, causing the elevator to fall trapping all those inside, the ones on the outside decided to use the stairs seeing as the elevator was a lost cause. As Genet made her way to the stairs with Rosa following behind, Fabian noticed something off.

"Wait a second you two, Luffy's not moving?" Fabian said as his two friends turned around and gave him disbelieving looks.

"Why do we care? It's his loss now let's hurry up and climb those stairs we only got about a minute left before the test ends," Rosa said as she resumed her original destination but was stopped by Genet.

"Wait a second maybe he's on to something,"

"Are you serious?"

"Just hear him out Rosa it's not like we can't retake this exam next year,"

"tch, fine!"

"Anyway, he seems to have figured out something we haven't, I don't know if you've noticed but a lot more Pokémon have stayed behind to, maybe they figured something that we didn't?" Fabian said as Rosa and Genet looked around the room, over two hundred participants remained and they didn't look like they planned on leaving, after noticing this, the trio decided to stay put they didn't realize the reason the Pokémon stayed behind until it was announced a few seconds later, with the stairwell's wall slamming shut, leaving the Pokémon who had entered it trapped inside.

…

_Who said the elevator and stairs were the only choice? _Luffy thought as he stopped and began to think about what had been said…

_You are running short on time_…

_Use the door located at the back of the room …_

_Now, will you choose the elevator, or the stairs_...

_That's It! _The realization struck Luffy like a ton of bricks _there's a third choice! The announcer guy never said we HAD to choose the elevator or the stairs he suggested it, if the choice was between the elevator and the stairs he would of said "now choose the elevator or the stairs" not "now, will you choose the elevator, or the stairs" but that still doesn't answer the question about where were supposed to go! Wait! The target has to use the door in the back of the room, so maybe the answer is, to just stay put! The target will eventually arrive on its own. If we use the elevator the target may use the stairs and vice versa. But the target may also just enter the building from the front door it doesn't necessarily have to be in the building! So that means staying put is the answer! _Luffy thought as he returned to "his" corner. Suddenly the stairwell was hidden behind the wall like it had originally been, the five minutes were up.

_**For those of you who remain, congratulations! You're not all lost causes, the target doesn't necessary have to be in the building. But the first phase isn't over yet now please head for the door (the one in the back, the only door there (there's a broken elevator and the stairwell was hidden behind the wall remember)) the second part of the first phase is about to begin!**_ The voice yelled before cutting off as the remaining Pokémon (about 237) made their way to the door, Luffy had a feeling that this exam was about to get way harder…

…

When Panda had come to Chi hoping for his help, Chi thought it would be something along the lines of searching for a lost object, not trying to find a criminal he thought they weren't supposed to do any mission's till Luffy returned with a Rescuers Badge, but Panda pointed out that they promised not to go to the Cardiac Ruins without him and never said anything about not taking other missions while he was gone. Besides this wasn't really a mission, it was just two friends trying to find someone who killed a relative, Luffy would understand

…

Meanwhile a certain Pichu sneezed causing all attention to be focused on him before he was deemed as nothing special and ignored, only catching the attention of certain individuals,(a Lairon (Fabian), Mawile (Genet), Eevee (Rosa), Plusle, Rydon, and Heatmor)

…

"Apparently," Panda said breaking the silence "the thief's stole something known as a Griseous Fragment, not sure why they'd go through all the trouble of getting under the authority's radar just to be caught stealing something like that. Seems kind of pointless because the Fragment was said to be nothing but fossilized honey?"

"Maybe they didn't mean to fuck up?" Chi suggested

"Maybe, it would explain why they left the wallet behind. But it still makes no sense nothing of value was stolen! the only thing missing was a family pho…" Panda's voice suddenly stopped as he realized what this might of meant

"Maybe the one who took the photo had a grudge, no one's sure if the robbery and murder are related," Chi suggested

But that suggestion proved to be useful as Panda realized something he hadn't before "if that's true, then Aunt Emy and Steve are in terrible danger!" Panda said as the realization suddenly dawned on him, the culprit was after his uncles loved one's and from the looks of things was after blood. There was only one thing to do.

"Chi I I'm heading for Seashell Village, I won't force you to come but i-"

"Are you retarded, lead the way partner,"

And so the quest for Justice had begun…

…

Meanwhile, in a world so far from our own a little demon flew through a distorted dimension, a world that seemed to be home to many other "demons" but she paid them no mind, they weren't the one she was after. She passed by a shiny sableye who seemed to be looking at a picture, he noticed her and grinned in an insane way before grabbing her from the tail and stuffing her in his mouth, ignoring her frightened screams. After he was done devouring her soul he looked at the picture he discarded when he attacked, his bloodlust, got the better of him and he decided to open a portal to the real world using the Griseous Shard he had "borrowed" from the boss before jumping in_, I need to have some fun_, he thought as he jumped into the portal, not noticing the big Red eyes that stared at him in anger as he left.

It would seem like Kurt needed to remember who was in charge, he had almost ruined the plan once he wouldn't get the chance to do it again. With that in mind the Renegade Pokémon made his way back home. Fully intent on getting rid of a fly who was getting too full of itself.

**Shinnypichu88's Author Notes: well what do you think? I think this is the longest chapter yet, now I seriously need to get started on that Autobiography! Next time Luffy Begins Part two of the Exam's FIRST phase! While Panda heads for Seashell Village, hoping to save his aunt. Poor Kyoko Demon **** she was eaten by a lunatic. Anyway read and review if you have any suggestions, requests, comments, concerns, or advice! Bye-Bye! :D**


End file.
